


最终旅程

by redeyeflight



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyeflight/pseuds/redeyeflight
Summary: nothing really
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 2





	最终旅程

車停下來，過了一會兒之後，也熄下火，車內的燈開了，昏昏黃黃的。

槙島聖護埋頭去副駕的座位底下，坐在駕駛位上的男人將電台調成靜音，又在一堆小票和捏扁了的煙盒裡神奇地摸出一包新的，塑封也沒拆。他沒拉手剎，他沒有拉手剎的習慣。

“雖然我很認同混亂是存在的本質之一，但是偶爾，注意我說的是偶爾，我會希望引入秩序。”槙島的聲音聽起來模糊不清，一半源於他垂著腦袋，聲音被自然而然地隔掉一些，一半因為他翻找東西的聲音太響。他的腳下堆著幾本平裝書，幾張被堆得亂七八糟的毯子，兩瓶喝了一半的水，一個背包和幾個錫罐的茶葉。

從狡噛慎也的角度看過去，他的脊骨在襯衫的布料下依舊清晰可見，由於長時間的保持坐姿，純棉布料已經皺起一些。領口被拉扯得歪斜，他的頭髮軟綿綿地在一側垂下，隱在黑暗裡。

“那麼你收拾一下，”狡嚙回話，煙嘴被咬得一翹。“後備箱裡還有幾個塑料袋。”

窸窣的翻找聲又持續了一會兒，槙島重新直起腰，手裡抓著兩包沒開封的蘇打餅。他不急不忙地調整坐姿，就又重新變成了幾乎要窩進座位裡的狀態。

狡嚙還想要說些什麼，槙島已經看了過來，一副好像被塑料袋三個字冒犯了的樣子。

“……”

煙很快地燒到了尾，他搖下車窗，丟掉濾嘴。 

“熱的。” 槙島在他開口前說道。 “咖啡也好，紅茶也行。但是咖啡會讓人的新陳代謝率提高，現在暫時不太需要，那麼就熱巧克力吧。”

他透過槙島身後的車窗，打量起還掛著營業燈牌的小酒館起來。

“你知道，”狡嚙斟酌著開口。 “能在酒吧裡買到熱巧克力的幾率，無論怎麼採樣和篩選都不會超過……”

“那麼你就求求他們，先生。” 槙島神色淡然地開口，方才還皺起的眉頭很快又平復下去，像被沖刷過一樣，消失得無影無蹤了。他瑩亮的眼睛很好地充當著載體，在深夜濃稠的黑暗裡甚至映出金光，狡嚙時常覺得這意外地有趣，必要時刻興許可以讓槙島表演走馬燈，或許是在他終於成功說服保險專員批下他的人身保險之後。 “具體操作可以是咬著尾巴轉三圈，用鼻子頂球，如果他們要求你鑽火圈，我會很樂意幫忙。”

槙島在說這些話時格外的認真，可能源於他的確是在認真建議。狡嚙的眼神收回來，在他臉上轉了一圈，又迫於無奈一樣移開了。

“如果你當圈的話。” 他歎氣，咕噥一聲，又重新將車載音響打開。

雀躍而嘈雜的電台廣告立刻蹦了出來，只需要二點九九美元，即可在週四享用到雙層漢堡外加汽水，機不可失，趕快來吧！一切解釋權歸餐廳所有。你有想過冬天出車禍的危險嗎？你換上了雪胎嗎？啪，槙島將電台又摁熄了。

狡嚙趕在槙島對現今的市場營銷手段發表長篇大論之前迅速地下了車。

氣象預報聲稱第一場雪將會在萬聖節前後到來，事實也確實如此。十一月初的高速公路變得極其忙碌，過半的路段由於事故高發而被封鎖起來，他們一路開到這裡，只有在遠離市區的時候，交通才變得順暢。槙島對堵車的厭惡快要超過教育系統，在幾乎停滯不動的交匯路段上，他摸出來耳塞，選擇了睡上一覺，再醒來窗外的景色就已經變成了空曠的平原，偶爾能看見的一兩戶人家，燈也早早地熄了，他趴在車窗上，瞇起眼睛，試圖藉助視力和胡說八道拼出門牌號。

絕對是菲茨傑拉德小徑，他堅持，二百三十八號。而狡嚙並沒有繞路過去陪他確認的意思，在沒有交通攝像頭的公路上，他開到時速一百六，大概可以提早一些到達。

雪並沒有被及時清理，在開過了一家破舊的汽車旅館之後，他們不得不放慢速度，以免在休整之前一步登天，字面意思。

槙島昏昏沉沉地翻書，他不擅長在移動的時候閱讀，書頁上的字母開始跳動，跳得他腦袋發疼。

“拜託。” 他不滿，興許只是在對這該死的天氣。

出發之前藤間給槙島發短信，告知他暴風雪可能會導致封路，槙島興高采烈地回復，那麼就在汽車旅館住上一個月吧，藤間回復了他一個省略號，再也沒有其他的話。車里頭冒著熱巧克力的香氣，他猜狡嚙可能只是多付了三美元的小費，不然他會因為錯過狡嚙跳火圈而懊惱上一天。零下的溫度讓槙島靠著的車窗玻璃發凍，他合起書，用餘光觀察和他身處在同一空間的唯一人類。

狡嚙對此毫不知情，路前方有豎著的木牌，他正試圖在掉進些什麼被雪覆上了的坑之前看清上頭寫著的字。槙島要是現在搬出符號學和神秘學來大做文章，他可能也顧不上反駁。但後者只是懶散地打了個哈欠，似乎因為過長的旅行而終於開始感到疲憊一般。槙島冰涼的手覆上狡嚙搭在一旁的小臂，又慢吞吞地扣上手背，他的體溫總是不高，狡嚙對此習以為常。

“冷嗎？”狡嚙問。他的拇指撫過槙島的指節，常年握槍練出的繭顯得粗糙而使人安心。

他們駛過了木牌，在擦身而過的一瞬間，槙島扭過頭去看，但只有小鎮的名字和居民人數，仍然無法確認路名。他因此感到興致缺缺。

“不冷。”槙島回答，在下一句話來得及被說出前又打了個小小的哈欠。 “但我還是覺得是菲茨傑拉德小徑。”


End file.
